


Apologies

by Romanovax



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with all the fighting going on because of the Superhero Registration Act, Steve still can't help but care for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot based off this post on tumblr: (http://stonystonysto.tumblr.com/post/140013882579/what-i-really-need-in-my-life-is-fanart-or-fanfic). Probably takes place after the registration act conflict has been mostly resolved and Tony and Steve wouldn't have been fighting as much.

"You just love getting yourself in trouble"

"Shut up"

Steve sighed and moved across the room to Tony who was sitting on the back of the couch staring tiredly at the wall. He didn't look like the legendary Iron Man anymore. Just Tony stark in his usual band t-shirt and jeans.

"What did you say this time around to get this bad of a bruise?"

Tony didn't respond-- just looked down from the wall to the floor. Steve wasn't taking that as an acceptable answer. He gently took Tony's chin between his thumb and forefinger to lift his face to be looking at Steve. Steve studied the bruise over for a moment, unaware of how vulnerable Tony was staring back at him.

His eyes were wide and his breath hitched at the sudden closeness from Steve. Ever since the Registration act began, Tony had gotten used to being isolated and he didn't realize how much he actually craved the attention now. Steves face was mere inches from Tony's as he looked over the bruise and Tony felt himself leaning closer. The thought was ripped from his mind as Steve's curiosity got the best of him and he lightly prodded at the bruise with his free hand.

Tony winced at the touch and instinctively tried to pull his head away from the new source of pain. Steve's hand kept Tony from moving away. "Shit- sorry Tony. I guess it still hurts pretty bad?"

"Language, cap." Tony replied, his earlier solemn attitude seemed to be dissolving. Although Tony did tend to use humor to mask his pain.

Steve laughed softly and rolled his eyes. "I'll put a dollar in your stupid swear jar later, we should put ice on your eye before it gets any worse."

"Stupid counts. Two dollars."

"Fine. Two dollars." Steve smiled fondly and pulled away to go retrieve the ice.

He returned a few moments later with a pack of frozen peas in hand. Tony's gaze followed him all the way back to the couch and up to his face as Steve gently placed the package against his eye.

"Watcha staring at?" Steve raised an eyebrow, mostly focused on Tony's covered eye. "Do I have something on my face?"

Tony blinked and shook his head slightly. "Am I not allowed to look at my favorite star-spangled crime fighter?"

"Favorite huh? You sure haven't been treating me like I'm your favorite lately."

Tony frowned slightly, "yeah well you've been treating me pretty crappy lately too."

"You know good and well why I had to." Steve countered.

"Oh I know. Doesn't mean I like it."

"Fair enough," Steve sighed. "When all of this is resolved I'll make it up to you."

"Or," a smirk played on Tony's lips. "You could make it up to me now..."

Tony barely gave Steve a moment to register his words before he leaned up and kissed him hungrily. Tony knew he had nothing left to lose anymore so he might as well take what he had been wishing for.

Steve dropped the bag of peas out of shock but he quickly brought his hand back to cup Tony's cheek, returning his kisses just as eagerly. His other hand trailed down to rest on Tony's waist, pulling him closer.

"Yep this is really making it up to me." Tony murmured against Steve's lips.

"Please just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes sir," Tony grinned and leaned in to kiss him once again. They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for a dangerously long period of time considering their very public location in the tower. Eventually they were interrupted.

"Jesus Christ," Clint stopped dead in his tracks. "Get a room!"

"Language!" Steve just shouted back. Although a deep blush flooded his cheeks, he made no effort to move away from Tony. That's just how Tony liked it.


End file.
